elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
High King Emeric (Online)
|faction = Daggerfall Covenant |rank = High King |location = Wayrest Castle |region = Stormhaven |province = High Rock |voice = Bill Nighy}} High King Emeric was the Breton High King of High Rock, leader of the Daggerfall Covenant and the Earl of Cumberland during the Second Era. He led High Rock, Hammerfell, and Orsinium and the Daggerfall Covenant against the other Alliances in the Three Banners War to gain control of the Ruby Throne. He appears in and resides in Wayrest Castle in Wayrest, Stormhaven. His wife is Queen Maraya, daughter of King Fahara'jad. He mentions that he also has respect for both of the other alliances, the Ebonheart Pact and the Aldmeri Dominion. Biography Early life Emeric was originally a merchant prince from High Rock, son Pierric of Cumberland. In his youth Emeric learned not only economics, but at his father's insistence also how to ride and fight. For a time he trained with the Menevia Dragoons and even served as a mounted escort for the Evermore Caravan, fighting bandits, goblins, and Reachmen.Triumphs of a Monarch Ch. 3 Birth of the First Daggerfall Covenant In 2E 541 Durcorach the Black Drake led an army of Reachmen into Bangkorai, brutally sacking Evermore and Hallin's Stand before besieging Wayrest. Emeric fought in the Siege of Wayrest, which lasted for fifty-seven days. Durcorach was impatient and had no siege engines, and so left a small force to continue the siege of Wayrest and marched his army into Glenumbra, sacking Camlorn and besieging Daggerfall. Emeric was able to convince King Gardner of Wayrest to send the Menevia Dragoons by sea to attack Durcorach's army from behind. Emeric took the Reachmen completely by surprise, and as the Dragoons cut a swath through the Reachmen and Emeric slew Durcorach in single combat, King Bergamot of Daggerfall led a sortie. Caught between two armies, the Reachmen were soundly defeated. A fortnight later, Emeric was present as the First Daggerfall Covenant was formed, comprising the Breton kingdoms of Daggerfall, Camlorn, Shornhelm, Wayrest, and Evermore. Emeric ascended to the throne of Wayrest in 2E 563, after the Knahaten Flu killed most of his family. He married King Fahara'jad of Alik'r's daughter Maraya, with whom he had a son and a daughter. This strengthened the alliance between the Bretons and the Redguards, though caused strife within High Rock, as Emeric rejected King Ranser of Shornhelm's daughter for Maraya.Triumphs of a Monarch Ch. 6 King Ranser's War Ranser was infuriated by Emeric choosing Maraya over his own daughter, and in 2E 566 Ranser led the army of Shornhelm, bolstered by many mercenaries, into Stormhaven to besiege Wayrest. Fortunately, a stubborn defense by Emeric's Lion Guard ended Ranser's hope for a swift victory, instead turning into a long siege. The Daggerfall Covenant bore fruit, as Breton forces from across High Rock arrived to assist Emeric, and before long Redguard and Orsimer forces joined them thanks to Emeric's skill at diplomacy. Attacked from all sides, Ranser was slowly but surely forced into retreat back to Rivenspire. Eventually Ranser's host was surrounded at Traitor's Tor where his army was annihilated at the battle of Markwasten Moor, and Ranser himself was slain.The Fury of King Ranser Birth of the Second, or Greater, Daggerfall Covenant After the unprecedented cooperation of Breton, Redguard, and Orsimer forces during King Ranser's War, Emeric was able to convince them to form the Second, or Greater, Daggerfall Covenant, with Emeric himself as the High King.Triumphs of a Monarch, Ch. 10 The Supernal Dreamers During the Alliance War, Emeric received a visit from the Vestige bearing a message from Abbot Durak of the Spirit Wardens from Pariah Abbey: the Dream Shard, which allowed the Wardens to create dreamless potions to shield Emeric from Vaermina's Superal Dreamer Cult, had been stolen by the Midnight Union, who were under the influence of one of Vaermina's Omens. Emeric, and all of Stormhaven, were now at risk of influence while they slept. The High King sent the Vestige to recover the Dream Shard. After freeing Hosni at-Tura, leader of the Midnight Union, from the Omen's influence and returning the Shard to Pariah Abbey, Emeric then sent the Vestige to Shinji's Scarp in pursuit of another of Vaermina's Omens, who was suspected to be influencing the Orc General Godrun during his campaign against the Ironhand Ogres. The Vestige was able to aid the Orcs and crush the Ironhands, only to discover Godrun intended to lead his army against Wayrest to avenge the sacking of Orsinium. Abbot Durak sent the Vestige into the general's dream, where they defeated the Omen of Betrayal. However, Vaermina herself appeared before the Vestige and told them the general was merely a distraction: her consort, the Night Terror Galthis, had seized Emeric himself. Abbot Durak told the Vestige that they must consult Azura for guidance. Azura told the Vestige she would aid them against Vaermina, since she had desecrated Azura's shrine and attacked her Spirit Wardens. She also gave the Vestige a Dusk Stone, which would let the Vestige penetrate Emeric's nightmare, but they would be on their own against the Night Terror Galthis. The Vestige was able to enter the High King's nightmare and slay Galthis. Emeric thanked his savior, mentioning that they were more likely to regret helping him since it would likely mean more work helping the Covenant. Montclair's betrayal The High King then dispatched the Vestige to Shornhelm in Rivenspire, where Baron Wylon Montclair, one of the three rulers Emeric had left to rule after Ranser's War had turned against the other two, Baron Allard Dorell and Countess Eselde Tamrith. Emeric arrived in Shornhelm shortly after the Vestige and the Shornhelm guard drove Montclair's forces from the northern district of the city. The High King then asked the Vestige to go west to Ravenwatch Castle to aid Count Verandis Ravenwatch in tracking down Reezal-Jul, one of Montclair's supporters and the one responsible for bringing Montclair forces into Shornhelm. Meanwhile, Emeric sent Baron Dorell east and Countess Tamrith west to root out Montclair's forces. After Montclair was defeated at the Doomcrag, Emeric recognized a sole ruler should govern Rivenspire, and offered the Vestige the choice of whom would rule, Baron Dorell or Countess Tamrith, as King or Queen of Shornhelm. After choosing, the High King asked the Vestige to speak to his wife Maraya, who sent the Vestige to the Alik'r Desert to aid her father King Fahara'jad. Liberation of Bangkorai After a two-pronged attack by Reachmen and Imperial forces, Emeric led a Covenant army into Bangkorai, where the Vestige had already thwarted the Reachmen's attempt to seize the city of Evermore. However, the Imperial force under Septima Tharn had seized most of southern Bangkorai. Emeric led the Covenant army south to the Bangkorai Garrison, where he led an assault on the main gate while the Vestige snuck in through a sewer gate and opened the main gate. The Imperial were routed, and in a last ditch effort opened a Dark Anchor, though the Vestige was able to close it. As the High King moved south, he sent the Vestige to track down Septima Tharn at Hallin's Stand. There they discovered Septima was holed up at the Hall of Heroes, rumored to contain a portal to the Far Shores, the Redguard afterlife. Emeric led his force there, but before they could attack Septima captured Emeric and took him into the Hall. The Vestige fought their way through the Imperials and reached Septima at the portal to the Far Shores, where she stabbed Emeric, killing him, and took his soul with her through the portal. The Vestige journeyed through in pursuit and found Septima commanding spirits of dead Redguards to fight for her. She sent wave after wave against the Vestige before facing them herself, but she was slain. Tu'whacca, pleased the desecration of the Far Shores had been dealt with, allowed Emeric to return to life. Meeting at Stirk Vanus Galerion and the Vestige were able to convince all three alliance leaders to meet on the island of Stirk of the coast of Cyrodiil to plan an invasion of Coldharbour. Negotiations quickly broke down as the three leaders began arguing with each other. Vanus and Countess Hakruba of the Fighters Guild realized the leaders would never agree to sending forces into Coldharbour for fear the others would use the opportunity to seize the Imperial City. They asked the Vestige to convince the three leaders to allow the Fighters and Mages Guild to go into Coldharbour instead. Before the negotiations could resume, Molag Bal opened Daedric portals on the island and his minions attacked. After being defeated, the three leaders realized the Guilds going in would be their best plan, and each gave their blessing. Personality Emeric is a cunning and shrewd negotiator, who firmly believes the Covenant is the true heir of the Reman Empire, with the current Tharn-led Empire being merely a puppet of Molag Bal and the Worm Cult. He has a dry and sarcastic sense of humor, and can be impatient and rude at times, as evidenced by his comments at the Stirk meeting where he refers to Jorunn and Ayrenn as "a snow barbarian and an adolescent female" to their faces."The Weight of Three Crowns" quest Quotes *''"You know, there was a time when I was young when I thought being a king would just be a barrel of laughs. The coin, the power and all its trappings-it all looked like such fun. It's not, though. If I don't escape these stone walls soon, I'll go mad."'' Gallery King Emeric Interactive Map.png|Art of Emeric, from the Interactive Map Emeric.png|Emeric concept art King Emeric.jpg|High King Emeric as he appears in the March 14-16 beta High King Emeric.png High King Emeric.jpeg Queen Maraya and Hight King Emeric.png|Queen Maraya and High King Emeric Emeric in armor.jpeg|Emeric in his armor Trivia *Emeric is voiced by Bill Nighy. *Bill Nighy worked on the Underworld film series with Kate Beckinsale, who voices Ayrenn, the leader of the Aldmeri Dominion. Appearances * de:Großkönig Emeric ru:Эмерик ja:Emeric pt:Emeric Category:Online: Bretons Category:Online: Males Category:Online: Daggerfall Covenant Members Category:Royalty Category:Lore: Kings